Sasquatch
Sasquatch is a character from the Darkstalkers series of fighting games. He has appeared in every game, with the exception of Vampire Savior 2. Biography Appearance Personality Sasquatch is a proud, strong willed, bold person who cared for his people, he enjoys a good fight and very found of a test, he enjoys the taste of fruits such as bananas, and is very friendly to people who help him. Concept Sasquatch is based on Bigfoot, but also has many similarities to the Yeti. Story Sasquatch is the most noble of his tribe of Bigfoot that live deep in the Rocky Mountains of Canada. He was given the duty as the village protector after proving his strength in a tournament held by the tribe and bested his rival, Donkeccho, in battle. The tribe usually suffered threats such as human hunters, bears, and other darkstalkers. Growing frustrating with these unwelcome aggressors plundering the village, Sasquatch set out to face these enemies on their territory. The tribe also planned on an invasion of the nearby human settlement but no violence occurred when the tribe discovered bananas among the human's food supplies. Friendly ties were formed and Sasquatch often visited the human town. But one day when he returned to his village, he found that his fellow tribesmen had mysteriously disappeared. In the center of the village was a large hole. Determined that his fellow villagers have been pulled into trouble, Sasquatch jumped into the hole to find and rescue them. In the end, he found out that his fellow Bigfoot went willingly because Jedah gave them lots of bananas. The Bigfoot Tribe The village where the Bigfoot people dwell lies in a basin within the Rocky mountains of Canada. It is surrounded by steep mountains. Below their village is a huge frozen lake which is covered with thick ice. This is where they catch their primary source of food; fish. About 100 Bigfoot live in this village. To them, it is more like a big family than a tribe. The temperature of this area is constantly at -30 degrees Fahrenheit. Near the entrance to their primary settlement is a village called Crevasse. A snowstorm rages in this area all but constantly and as such it is very hard for a human to gain access. Even if they somehow manage, their rude intrusion may anger the native Bigfoot, slimming their chances of escape considerably. The Bigfoot are not a violent people. In fact, they are friendly towards other races. But this is only if manners are shown. As long they are not treated as simply beasts and visitors show signs of sincerity, Bigfoot people will show signs of friendship. To them, human sincerity means bananas or other delicious foods. To keep a good relation, food is an essential item. The tribe of the Bigfoot has many ties with other races outside of humanity, these allies are evidenced in some of Sasquatch's attacks. Powers and abilities Sasquatch has prodigious strength to the point that even flicking a finger or poking his enemy will cause damage, but he is best known for glacial attacks. He can freeze opponents with his breath or a large blast of ki from his mouth. He can also create large icicles that freeze his opponents on contact and can spin his leg in the manner of a tornado, sometimes combining it with a freezing aura. The races the Bigfoot tribe has ties with will aid him as well. Despite his size, his backwards jump is very quick and has a large arc. He can stretch his mouth widely and swallow large creatures whole, such as any of the characters in the playable roster, with no apparent trouble or visible harm. Trivia *Saquatch appeared as a card in the Heroes and Heralds mode in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3. Gallery Image:SasquatchConcept.png|''Concept Art'' Image:Sasquatch1.png|''Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors'' Image:SasquatchPortrait.png|''Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge'' Image:Sasquatch.png|''Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge'' by Ikeno Image:NWD_Revenge_Sasquatch.png|''Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge'' Image:Darkstalkers3Sasquatch.png|''Darkstalkers 3'' Image:SasquatchSketch.png|''Darkstalkers 3'' Image:DarkTributeQBee&Sasquatch.png|''Darkstalkers Tribute'' by Park Yong-Su Image:SasquatchsStage.png|''Sasquatch's Stage Sasquatch (UMvC3).png|UMvC3 Heroes & Heralds Card Image:DarRes_Sasquatch.png|''Darkstalkers Resurrection Category:Darkstalkers Characters Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Male Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Heroes Category:Non-Human Characters